Tamonyx- A Shipfic
A Tamonyx Shipfic By Billows Onyx paced outside of her sleeping cave. Inside, there were two beds. One was a pile of sand, still warm where she had slept on it. The other was a woven vine hammock. It was empty and neat, having not been slept in for several days. If they send in another RainWing I don’t know what I’ll do. At least Tamarin was quiet. But I doubt any other RainWing they bring in will be. She thought of her earlier plan. If I act completely devastated and upset, they might put it off. But how can I show it? She gazed at the hammock, lost in thought. An idea struck her, and the moment she thought of it she knew it was perfect. I could visit her in the infirmary! That might work! Pleased, she strode down the corridor. Her claws traced a map posted on one of the walls until she found the infirmary. This had better work. I don’t make a habit of visiting injured RainWings. In the infirmary, the MudWing called Clay was changing Tamarin’s bandages. As he removed the old ones, Onyx glimpsed patches of blackened, charred scales. I hope she lives- because I don’t want a new, more annoying RainWing replacing her, of course. Tamarin lifted her head slightly. “Who is there?” she asked in a soft voice. “It’s me, Onyx.” Onyx stepped next to her bed. Time to act heartbroken. To her surprise, it wasn’t as hard as she thought. “I hope you’ll be okay! I’m missing you so much, you won’t believe it! It’s awful without you, and I don’t want any other dragon to be my clawmate except for you!” she gushed. It was hard to read emotion in Tamarin’s cloudy blue eyes, but light pink was dappling her uninjured scales. That was weirdly easy. I could have really been telling the truth. Onyx pushed away the ridiculous thought. It couldn’t possibly be true. She was independent. That wasn’t about to change. Still, I must act completely devastated. She reached over and took one of Tamarin’s talons in her own. “I really do hope you heal,” she continued. And I do . . . NO! What am I thinking? It will be fine if she dies, as long as they don’t bring in another RainWing . . . yes, it will be fine. Fine . . . just fine. She found herself shaking her head. “Can Tamarin walk with me?” she blurted without thinking. Clay turned to her in surprise. “That should be okay. She’s healed enough for a short walk. Just not for long, okay?” he responded. Ha. Like I’m not older than he is. She helped Tamarin up. “Will you be alright?” she questioned. “I’ll manage,” Tamarin replied. She shakily followed Onyx out of the infirmary. Where am I taking her? Onyx wondered. What was I even thinking? “Tamarin-” she started, having no idea how she would finish that sentence. Her mouth felt strangely dry, and she coughed. What is wrong with me? She’s just a RainWing. Just . . . a RainWing . . . even if she is quiet and kind and agreeable and- ''She cut off her own thought. She’s just a RainWing. Right?'' “What is it, Onyx?” Tamarin stared at Onyx without seeing her. “Will you really be alright?” The question slipped out before Onyx could stop herself. She found herself too worried to even tell herself that she didn’t care what happened to Tamarin. “I should be. But Onyx, why did you come?” Onyx looked at her talons. “Tamarin . . . I meant what I said, you know,” she answered. “I honestly did.” “Onyx . . .” Tamarin appeared lost for words. She stepped closer to Onyx and stumbled. Onyx held her up carefully, supporting the blind dragonet with her wings. “We should be going back,” Onyx told her softly. She found herself keeping one wing outstretched over Tamarin, as if protectively, and didn’t bother to pull it away as they went back to the infirmary. “Back already?” Clay approached them, talons outstretched, about to lift Tamarin into her bed. Without thinking, Onyx moved away from him and did it herself. What am I doing? When he was sure Tamarin was alright, Clay left the infirmary. Tamarin and Onyx were the only dragons inside. “Thank you for visiting me,” Tamarin whispered. Onyx could tell she was beginning to fall asleep. I have to tell her now, or else I never will. “Tamarin . . .” “Yes?” the small RainWing murmured. “I love you.” Onyx quickly turned and walked out of the room so she didn’t have to see Tamarin’s reaction. But before she left, she saw Tamarin watching her from the bed. Smiling. Characters * Onyx *Tamarin * Clay Notes This was a request by Luster the rainwing, who also drew the amazing cover! Thanks so much, and hope you enjoy! I decided to write from Onyx's POV, since she had a reason to be visiting Tamarin! Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Completed)